a whole new world
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: Lucy hanya seorang putri yang ingin merasakan dunia luar. ia muak dengan perintah ayahnya yang harus ia turuti. " malam itu aku bertemu seseorang yang mengenalkan ku pada dunia luar . "Arigatou, Natsu " / Natsu X Lucy / NaLu / enjoys minna :D


" Lucy! Dengarkan ayahmu ini bicara! " bentak seorang yang menyebut diri nya ayah.

Ayah ? Cih! Ia saja tidak merasakan kalau orang yang di depan nya ini adalah ayah nya.

Tidak ada kasih sayang, tidak ada pengertian, tidak ada perhatian, tidak ada teguran, tidak ada moment tentang sebuah keluarga.

Lucy bahkan bingung kenapa ia berada di rumah besar ini.

" Tidak ada yang harus aku dengarkan dari mu. Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku menolak di jodohkan demi menyelamatkan perusahaan mu! " Cuek Lucy tanpa melihat laki-laki itu. Bahkan Lucy menghentak tangan nya dari gengaman orang itu.

" Lucy Heartfilia! Jika kau tidak mengikuti perintah ku. Kau akan ku coret dari keluarga Heartfilia ! " Ucap orang itu murka saat Lucy terus menaiki anak tangga itu.

**Deg! **

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan seperti itu. Jadi selama ini, ia di besarkan hanya untuk menuruti kemauan orang itu. Di keluarkan dari keluarga Heartfilia, di coret...

Lucy tersenyum miris. Ia membalik kan badan nya menghadap orang itu. Sudah cukup.

Lucy tidak tau harus berkata apa. Walau ia sakit hati dengan perkataan ayah nya, laki-laki itu tetaplah ayah nya selama ia tumbuh di rumah ini. satu-satu nya seseorang yang telah Lucy anggap sebagai ayah walau ia jarang sekali bersama Lucy.

Lucy pergi berlari menaiki anak tangga itu sambil menangis. Ia tidak peduli dengan panggilan orang itu. Ia hanya ingin menghindar dari terikatnya perjodohan yang di buat oleh ayah nya.

Lucy membanting pintu kamar nya. Ia langsung menangis di balik bantal itu, menangis sepuas-puas nya atas kejadian hari ini. Tidak peduli gaun cantik nya kusut.

" Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu sesuai yang ku mau " guman Lucy.

Lucy mulai beranjak dari kasurnya, membuka jendela kamar nya dan berjalan sambil memandang jutaan bintang yang menyinari malam ini.

Malam yang sangat indah. Bintang bertaburan layaknya manik-manik yang berjatuhan secara bebas di lantai. Cahaya nya yang di temani redupnya sinar bulan justru mempercantik pemandangan langit malam ini.

Ia melipat kedua tangan nya dan menidur kan kepala nya sambil menatap langit malam.

" Cantik nya ~" guman Lucy kagum.

Saat memandangnya, entah kenapa beban Lucy sedikit berkurang. Lucy menghela nafasnya. Hari ini sangatlah melelahkan. Mengikuti skenario perjodohan oleh orangtua mu, berperilaku layaknya seorang tuan putri di depan orang-orang berkelas itu.

Jika kalian ingin tau, Lucy ingin hidup sederhana saja. Kadang ia berencana ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Tapi jika ia kabur, ayahnya akan sendirian . Ibunya telah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil.

Lucy terus menatap langit malam. Tanpa sadar, ia juga menutup matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangan nya untuk memohon sesuatu.

_" Tolong, berikan aku petunjuk apa yang harus aku lakukan. berikan aku kebebasan atau keluar dari istana ini" mohon Lucy pada langit malam itu, walau tau kalau itu hanya harapan sia-sia saja _

Lama Lucy memandang cahaya bulan itu, sebelum menyadari sesuatu seperti bayangan hitam menghampiri nya. Ehhh?

" Natsu awas! Di depan kita ada seseorang! " teriak seseorang.

**Pluck!**

Pendaratan yang sempurna! Mereka sukses terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

" **Ittai** " Lucy pun berusaha untuk bangun. orang itu menjatuhkan nya cukup keras. Punggung nya jadi sakit begini kan.

" Kau tidak papa ? Apa ada yang terluka ? " Tanya seseorang berambut merah muda jabrik dengan syal nya yang melillit di lehernya.

" Natsu kau harus minta maaf" kata kucing biru itu sambil terbang. Eehh terbang...

" Neko bisa terbang ?! " Kaget Lucy sambil menunjuk kucing itu.

" Tentu saja! Ia kucing spesial " ucap laki-laki itu.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa ada yang terluka? " tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Ia membantu lucy untuk berdiri.

" Arigatou " kata Lucy.

" Natsu kau harus minta maaf " kata kucing itu.

" Aku tau, Happy! "

" Itu... Maaf aku membuatmu terjatuh. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku tidak sengaja " ucap Natsu menyesal sambil membungkuk maaf kepada Lucy.

" aku tidak papa kok. Kau juga tidak apa-apa kan ?" kata Lucy juga menanya keadaan orang ini. Dan orang itu Lucy lihat tidak memiliki luka atau nyeri di tubuhnya.

" Tapi... " Kata Lucy " kenapa kucing itu bisa terbang ?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

" Dia kucing spesial, nama nya Happy! " jawabnya.

" Natsu cepat! Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini! Jika kita tidak segera pulang ke serikat ... Bisa-bisa kita di hukum oleh Erza " kata Kucing atau Happy itu menjelaskan ketakutan.

" aku malas pulang keserikat "

" Kau lupa, kalau kita tidak menyelesaikan tantangan dari ketua-

" Kita tidak tau hukuman apa yang akan Erza berikan pada kita! " kata Happy dengan wajah shock nya. "Ditambah lagi, tabungan yang kita miliki selama ini bisa diambil oleh ketuaa sebagai denda kita tidak menyelesaikan tantangan Erza! "

" Itu gawat! ". Teriak Natsu ikutan shock juga

" Maka nya itu kita harus cepat-cepat! "

" Tapiii... " Natsu yang menggantung kan kaliamat nya, membuat Happy maupun Lucy yang sedari tadi melihat jadi penasaran dengan kelanjutaan kalimat Natsu.

" Aku lapar! Kita sudah terbang selama beberapa jam~ " kata Natsu yang terkapar lemas di lantai. Sedangkan Happy sudah melayang-layang panik

Lucy pun menghampiri laki-laki jabrik itu sambil berjongkok " kau lapar ? Tunggu sebentar ". Kata Lucy.

Natsu melihat Lucy berjalan meninggalkan kamar nya. kembali menghela nafasnya, kalau ia tidak makan, ia seperti kertas yang mudah tertiup.

" Gaaahhh! Bagaimana ini! Habislah ikan-ikan ku selama setahun di ambil ketua! " Teriak Happy histeris. Ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan Natsu memakai kekuatanya untuk menciptakan karpet api untuk melanjutkan pertandingan itu.

Natsu mencium bau enak. Baik Natsu dan Happy menoleh ke aroma bau makan itu.

Gadis itu membawa troli penuh dengan makanan " jika kalian mau, kalian bisa makan ini " kata Lucy tersenyum menghampiri mereka.

" **Yattaaa! **"

" Happy! ayo kita makan dulu! " Dan detik itu juga mereka menghabiskan makanan yang Lucy bawa.

Saat Natsu dan Happy sedang asyik menyantap makanan yang Lucy bawa, Lucy kembali berjalan ke dinding batas itu untuk melihat pemandangan langit lagi. Ia juga tidak tau, kenapa ia memberikan makanan yang tidak ia kenal.

Dan tanpa sadar Natsu mendengar ucapan Lucy walaupun ia masih mengunyah makanan yang diberikan Lucy

" Aku mohon Kamisama, aku hanya ingin melihat dunia seperti apa. Aku ingin merasakan kebebasan layak nya seekor burung bebas ". Mohon Lucy lagi sambil menatap cahaya bulan yang menampak kan bayangan hitam yang di ketahui sekelompok burung-burung terbang

Tidak perlu beberapa jam Natsu dan Happy menghabiskan makanan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

" Haahhh, aku kekenyangan~ "

" Aku juga. Aku ingin tidur ~ " ucap Happy mulai tertidur di lantai.

" Ayoo kita tidur disini Happy ~"

" Baka! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan pertandingan ini " omel Happy kesal.

" Kau sendiri kan yang bilang "

Natsu mulai berdiri, merapikan diri nya lalu merenggangkan tubuh nya. Ia memang sudah makan, apa lagi daging adalah kesukaan nya. Tapi tetap saja, kalau ia tidak bertemu dengan api ia tidak akan kenyang.

" _Hey_ " panggil Natsu menghampiri Lucy.

" Terima kasih makanan nya ya ! Aku tidak akan melupakan jasa mu memberikan makanan kepada kami " kata Natsu terharu sampai menitiskan air mata.

" Sama-sama " hanya itu yang bisa Lucy katakan dengan senyuman nya. Cukup terhibur memang melihat mereka memakan lahap makanan yang ia bawa.

" Happy! Aku menemukan api! " Kata Natsu yang tanpa basa-basi langsung memasukan cahaya merah dari lilin tersebut ke mulut nya.

Ehhhh?!

" Bagus! Ayo kita pergi ! " Kata Happy.

Itu tadi apa kenapa ia memasuk kan api itu ke dalam mulutnya ? Apa ia tidak terluka ? Terlebih lagi, saat memasuk kan api lilin yang ia ubah menjadi kobaran api di tangan nya, ia tidak merasakan kesakitan atau pun mendengar suara jeritan. Dan lebih parah nya, kobaran api yang di tangan nya ia masuk kan ke dalam mulutnya.

_Manusia apa dia ?_

Saat Lucy heboh melihat tindakan Natsu tadi, ia melihat seseorang mengulurkan tangan nya.

" Ayo, ikut dengan ku! " Kata Natsu bersemangat.

Lucy menatap Natsu bingung " sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat " jelas Natsu.

" Gaahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Natsu kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang " omel Happy.

" Tidak apa-apa Happy " kata Natsu mengepalkan tangan nya. Lucy melihat Natsu menciptakan sebuah cahaya merah yang mirip seperti api yang mengelilingi Natsu " ini sebagai tanda terima kasih kita ". Lanjutnya yang sudah naik ke sebuah cahaya api merah yang berbentuk seperti karpet.

" Tidak perlu " tolak Lucy " aku senang kok menolong kalian. Kalian tidak perlu membalas nya " kata Lucy halus walau ia maasih kaget dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan.

Natsu mendekati Lucy dengan karpet api itu, lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Lucy " tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan mu saja " kata Natsu terseyum.

Entah kenapa, saat Lucy menatap mata Natsu ada sesuatu yang aneh di dirinya. Seperti sengatan kecil yang mengelitik saraf-sarafnya.

" Tapi, ngomong-ngomong cahaya apa yang kau naiki itu ? Apa itu berasal dari api yang kau makan tadi ? " tanya Lucy yang masih di gengam tangan nya oleh Natsu.

" Ini nama nya karpet api. Natsu menggunakan sihirnya untuk menciptakan ini untuk terbang ". Jelas Happy menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Apa ini tidak menyakiti mu ataupun membuat tubuh mu terbakar ? " Tanya Lucy takut sambil melihat karpet api itu.

" Kalau kau penasaran, cobalah! Kau akan tau " kata Natsu yang mulai menuntun Lucy untuk menaiki karpet api nya.

Lucy menyentuh sedikit karpet itu ' tidak panas '. Dan dengan keberanian nya, ia mengangkat sedikit gaun yang ia pakai untuk menaiki karpet api itu.

" Ahhh! " teriak Lucy yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat menaiki karpet api itu.

Untung saja Natsu masih memegang pergelangan tangan Lucy, jadi Natsu menarik pergelangan tangan Lucy dan Lucy terjatuh tepat di dekat Natsu, sangat dekat! Bahkan kepala Lucy terbentur oleh tubuh nya Natsu.

" Kau selalu saja begini. Aku tidak mau tau kalau kau dihukum oleh Erza! Aku tidak mau ikutan di hukum " kata Happy menyerah ' Natsu selalu keras kepala ' batin Happy memaklumi sifat tuan nya.

" Kalau begitu, ayoo berangkat! " Ucap Natsu.

Lucy memandang tabjuk dengan pemandangan yang ia liat dari atas langit. Ia melihat rumah-rumah di kota terlihat kecil dari sini. Terbang seperti seokor burung, bahkan ia dapat menyentuh salah satu burung yang terbang

" Jadi siapa nama mu ? " Tanya Natsu melihat ke arah Lucy

" Nama ku Lucy " jawab Lucy. Sadar atau tidak, wajah Lucy muncul semburat merah.

" Aku Natsu. Lucy aku akan menunjuk kan suatu pemandangan dari atas langit ini. Kau bisa melihat kebawah? Lihatlah lautan dengan pantulang bulan itu dan air terjun yang seperti menjatuhkan permata" jelas Natsu sambil mengarahkan karpet nya dalam perjalanan mereka.

" Hebat! " takjub Lucy. Bagaikan mimpi. Persis seperti apa yang di katakan Natsu, semua nya terlihat indah saat kau melihat nya dari atas langit pada malam hari.

" Semua di sekitarmu bisa kau buat sebagai pemandangan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pemandangan dari atas langit" jelas Natsu

" Nah! Sekarang kau ingin kemana ? ". Tanya Natsu

" Aku ? Aku seterah kau ingin kemana saja " jawab Lucy ia juga bingung ingin ke mana.

" Kalau begitu, ayoo! Happy siapkan dirimu "

" Aye sir! "

Dan Lucy langsung mencari pegangan agar tidak jatuh. Untung saja Natsu memeluknya agar Lucy tidak jatuh. Lucy berpegangan dengan erat.

Karpet api nya terbang menembus awan- awan, berputar-putar dan setelah itu terjun kebawah yang hampir saja mereka jatuh ke laut, tetapi untungnya Natsu lakukan. Itu untuk menakuti Lucy

" Lucy wajahmu memerah ". Ledek Happy

" Aku takut kalau penerbangan nya seperti ini !" mewek Lucy yang mengundang Natsu tertawa.

Lucy mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh air lautan. Ia menggerak kan tangan nya sedikit bermain dengan air itu.

Lalu memetik beberapa bunga melati dan membentuk nya menjati sebuah badana.

Dan Lucy kembali memeluk erat Natsu, karena lagi-lagi. Natsu menerbangkan karpet api nya terbang ke atas dengan kecepatan penuh.

" Gaahhhh! "

". Natsu! Lebih cepat!" Teriak Happy, seperti nya ia menikmati nya.

Mereka terus menembus gumpalan awan itu, membuat Lucy terus memejam kan mata nya erat

Saat Lucy memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan nya, ia merasakan sepasang tangan nya disentuh oleh seseorang

" Jangan tutup mata mu " kata Natsu mendekat.

Lucy terpana dengan sorotan mata Natsu. Entah kenapa Lucy terus memandang wajah Natsu.

" Jika kau menutup mata mu, kau tidak akan tau dunia seperti apa rupa nya. Kau harus melihat nya langsung, bukan terus berdoa pada bulan seperti tadi" kata Natsu tersenyum lembut.

Lucy sedikit menjauh dari Natsu. Sangat malu, ternyata Natsu mendengar ucapan nya tadi.

" Lucy wajah mu memerah lagi " goda Happy

" Diam. Wa-wajah ku tidak memerah! " Elak Lucy menoleh kearah lain membuat Natsu tertawa lepas.

Perkataan Natsu ada benar nya. Ia tidak harus melihat dunia dari sebuah jendela. Ia hanya harus menjelajahi nya.

Tapi ia hanya seorang tuan putri yang tidak di izin kan untuk keluar dari istana nya.

Lucy menatap bayangan nya di pantulan air sungai. Ia iri dengan Natsu, bebas pergi kemana saja dengan karpet api ini

Seandai nya Lucy seperti Natsu -

" Lucy lihat lah disana! " kata Natsu menunjuk tempat yang di maksud.

Lucy pun menolah, ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Belum pernah ia melihat yang seperti ini.

Sebuah pohon cherry blossom besar dengan ribuan daun yang berwarna cahaya pelangi . Bahkan Lucy belum pernah melihat kalau ada pohon yang seperti ini.

Lucy perlahan turun dari karpet api Natsu. Berjalan perlahan mendekati pohon itu. Mengagumi betapa indah nya cahaya pelangi yang di pantulkan oleh ribuan daun cherry blossom itu.

" Kau suka ? " Tanya Natsu tapi tidak di jawab oleh Lucy.

" Apa ini cherry blossom ? Kenapa ini seperti pelangi ? " Tanya Lucy tanpa melihat Natsu.

". Hahaha aku juga tidak tau kenapa seperti ini " kata Natsu mendekati Lucy " tapi ini sudah ada sejak lama di kota Magnolia yang hanya di ketahui oleh serikat ku saja" jelas Natsu merangkul Lucy

" Tapi kenapa kau memperlihatkan ini kepada ku? Aku kan orang asing ? " Kata Lucy memandang Natsu

Natsu berjalan mendekati pohon itu, duduk disana dengan senyuman nya, membuat Lucy diam tersipu seketika

" Karena, aku percaya padamu "

malam itu Lucy bukan hanya mendapatkan petualangan yang sangat menyenangkan tetapi, ia juga merasakan perasaan yang membuat hati nya terus berdebar.

lantunan angin malam membuat Lucy terus memandang Natsu. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Lucy meremas tangan nya di dada ' apa kah, apakah aku menyukai dia ? ' Kata batin Lucy bertanya.

" Si-siapa kau ? Kenapa, kenapa kau sangat baik sekali padaku ? Aku saja baru mengenal mu " ucap Lucy bertanya.

Natsu menghampiri Lucy " ini tanda terima kasih ku karena kau sudah menolong ku. Kita memang baru bertemu. Aku bahkan baru mengenal mu, tapi... " Kata Natsu terputus. Natsu berdiri tepat di depan Lucy

Entah kenapa Lucy tidak berani menatap Natsu " saat aku mendengar harapan mu itu, aku merasa kau butuh seseorang untuk menunjuk kan seperti apa dunia itu " kata Natsu memegang kedua tangan Lucy.

Natsu bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Lucy mendengar perkataan Natsu. Tapi sungguh, saat Natsu menatap Lucy waktu itu, rasa nya Natsu ingin menolong Lucy dari masalah nya, tatapan Lucy saat itu...

Natsu ingin mengajak Lucy keluar dari tempat nya sekarang menuju dunia baru

" Aku ingin mengajak mu keluar melihat dunia baru " kata Natsu mantap menatap Lucy. Membuat Lucy menatap mata Natsu dalam

" Si-siapa kau ? " Tanya Lucy kaku. Jika boleh jujur Lucy tidak sanggup berdiri mendengar penuturan Natsu barusan

" Aku hanya seorang Salamandar saja ". Ucap Natsu lalu ia mengulurkan tangan nya untuk mengelus kepala Lucy lembut cukup lama.

_" Doushite ? "_ Ucap Lucy terisak .

Natsu kaget! Kenapa Lucy menangis?

" Baka! kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kau tidak tau aku! Aku bukan seorang putri kesepian! Aku... Aku hanya... Aku..." dan akhirnya tetesan kristal itu keluar dari pelupuk mata Lucy. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia menangis seperti ini.

Belum pernah, belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Lucy. Dan sekarang orang di depan nya mengetahui kelemahan Lucy.

Lucy ingin keluar dari dunia nya yang ia tepati. Itu keinginan Lucy dan Natsu dapat mengetahui nya dengan mudah

Natsu menarik kepala Lucy, menyatukan kening mereka. Berusaha menghibur tuan putri yang ia bawa ke sini.

" Aku dulu juga sama seperti mu. Kesepian tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Sampai 'dia' merawatku " kata Natsu.

" Daizoubu, kau sekarang tidak sendirian. Kau sudah mulai melangkah menuju dunia baru mu " kata Natsu tersenyum hangat membuat Lucy merasakan cahaya semangat dari Natsu.

Kelopak cherry blossom pelangi bertebaran tertiup angin. Membuat Lucy mulai menutup katup mata nya. Rasa nya la mulai ngantuk. Mengatuk sekali...

Lucy juga merasakan seseorang memeluk diri nya. Lucy tidak sanggup untuk melihat siapa yang memeluk nya. Tubuh orang itu sangatlah hangat. Lucy pun memeluk erat orang itu. Sangat erat sampai-sampai ia tertidur pulas di dada orang itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, salamandar" guman Lucy saat tertidur.

* * *

Lucy bermimpi. ia berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Bunga-bunga bertebaran di padang rumput itu. Lalu ia melihat bayangan besar disana.

Lucy mencoba mendaki bukit itu untuk melihat bayangan besar itu. Ia bahkan mendengar raungan yang ternyata itu adalah raungan seekor nanga. Naga merah yang sangat besar sedang menatap Lucy.

" Ka-kau ? " Ucap Lucy tersenyum senang.

Entah kenapa, Lucy melangkah mendekati. Naga merah itu. Lucy bahkan tersenyum saat naga itu meraung .

Kepala Naga itu juga mendekati Lucy, naga itu menyentuh wajah Lucy. Mata naga merah yang tajam, jika kita lihat orang-orang pasti takut, tapi...

" Aitakatta " ucap Lucy terseyum dan langsung memeluk kepala naga itu.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi, membuat Lucy terbangun dari mimpi nya. Ia perlahan terbangun lalu memegang kepala nya.

Mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan Lucy tersenyum. Tapi saat ia melihat di sekitarnya, ternyata ia sampai dikamar nya. Semalam bagaikan mimpi. Keinginan nya selama ini terkabur.

Tapi ia mulai berpikir, apa hanya semalam saja ia merasakan kebebasan yang ia ingin kan ? Dan keesokan hari nya ia kembali ke kehidupan nyata nya? Lucy memeluk diri nya sendiri.

" Aku ingin mengajak mu keluar melihat dunia baru "

_Tok! Tok! Tok! _

" Lucy-sama, tuan besar menunggu mu di meja makan " ucap seorang pelayan masuk ke kamar Lucy.

Ayah nya?

Lucy langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur nya.

" Baiklah, kau boleh pergi " ucap Lucy dan langsung pelayan itu pamit undur diri.

Lucy langsung mengambil beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Sudah ia putuskan. Ia ingin merasakan lagi dunia semalam. Dunia kebebasan yang di perlihatkan oleh salamandar itu.

**Braakkk!**

Lucy membanting pintu ruang makan itu. Bisa ia lihat ayah nya sedang menikmati sarapan pagi nya dengan seseorang, calon tunangan nya...

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Dan lagi pakaian apa itu yang kau kenakan ! " Ucap ayah nya. Lucy tau ayahnya akan marah kalau Lucy tidak menjaga sopan santun di depan calon tunangan nya.

Lucy menghampiri ayah nya. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan. Ia harus mengatakan ini, ini sudah keputusan nya...

" Tolong! " ucap Lucy membungkuk hormat.

" Tolong coret aku dari keluarga Heartfilia! Onegai! " Kata Lucy lantang dan penuh keberanian. Mengundang orang-orang yang di ruangan itu memandang kaget dengan apa yang Lucy katakan.

" Ka-kau... " Ucap ayah nya kaget dan ketidak percayaan.

" Tolong dengar kan permintaan ku kali ini " dan setelah itu ia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang makan itu

Ia juga tidak peduli panggilan ayah nya yang memanggilnya beberapa kali. Lucy terus berlari. Sedikit lagi, setelah membuka pintu utama keluarga Heartfilia...

**Braakkk! **

Ia akan bebas menjadi seorang gadis biasa yang akan berpetualang mengenal dunia.

Setelah ia keluar dari gerbang itu Lucy terus berlari, berlari sampai ia melihat seseorang berada di depan nya, orang itu...

" Natsu! " Teriak Lucy menambah kecepatan nya menghampiri Natsu.

" Lucy, cepat kesini ! " Teriak Happy senang.

" Kau lama Lucy! ". Ucap Natsu dengan senyum sadis nya. Natsu mengepal tangan nya dan terciptalah kobaran api yang membentuk di tangan nya, menciptakan karpet api dan menaiki nya.

"Gomen ne " maaf Lucy tetap berlari mengejar karpet api Natsu..

Natsu yang sudah menaiki karpet api tersebut mengulurkan tangan nya, menyambut tangan Lucy dan langsung menarik tubuh Lucy untuk menaiki karpet api nya.

" Lucy, kau siap ? " Tanya Natsu bersemangat.

Lucy tersenyum senang. Dan ia memandang langit pagi. Petualangan nya di mulai. Bersama Natsu, ia mungkin akan tahu seperti apa dunia baru yang akan ia bentuk.

" Natsu kita mau kemana ? " Tanya Lucy di perjalanan.

" Tentu saja ke serikat ku, fairy tail " jawab Natsu.

" Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu teman-teman dan ikan-ikan ku ~ " kata Happy senang.

" Hu'um. Happy bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi memancing ". Saran Natsu. Wajahnya langsung berubah seperti anak-anak menginginkan sesuatu.

" Hee ? Bukan nya kita akan berpetualang hari ini ? ". Tanya Lucy.

" Aku setuju! Ayo Natsu kita pergi memancing " kata Happy semangat.

"Ahhh, Natsu kau bilang ingin berpetualang kan?! " Kata Lucy panik.

" Petualang nya besok saja. Kami ingin memancing ikan untuk di makan ". Kata Natsu malas.

' Kuso! Aku dibohongi ' batin Lucy kesal. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa marah juga. Awal ia ingin mengenal dunia baru nya, berawal bersama Natsu.

Dan mimpi semalam, Lucy kembali tersenyum. Lucy sudah tidak sabar lagi.

" Natsu " panggil Lucy

Natsu dan Happy bingung dengan wajah berseri-seri Lucy dan betapa terkejutnya Natsu, tiba-tiba Lucy memeluk nya erat. Happy juga ikut terkejut.

_**" Arigatou, Natsu " **_

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
